Don't fear the fall
by Twilightxxisnear
Summary: As Sharon and Andy enjoy their new relationship, the team takes on a new case that turns into something much bigger than they can handle alone. They team up with an agent who belongs to a secret sector of the CIA known for their unique tactics and rescue missions. Julio Sanchez quickly becomes attracted to the young agent who will do whatever it takes to save an innocent girl.


**Hey everyone! Thanks for checking out my story and I hope you all really enjoy it! This is the first Major Crimes fic I have written and I hope I do it justice. It's one of my favorite shows, I watched all seven seasons of the Closer also, so I know all of the characters pretty well which is why I wanted to write this! Enjoy and please review to let me know what you thought! Xo**

* * *

All it took was one ring from the phone to interrupt the complete bliss surrounding Sharon. Rolling over to silence it, she seen Provenza's name flashing on the screen and sighed before picking it up and accepting the call.

"Lieutenant." She whispered into the phone.

"Sorry to interrupt your Sunday off captain, but we caught a case. Actually it was passed along from robbery homicide, courtesy of our very own Chief Taylor." Provenza explained grumpily.

"Okay Lieutenant, just send me the location and details, I'll be there as soon as I can. Thank you." Sharon said all the while, still whispering.

Ending the call, she sat her phone back on the nightstand and rolled over once more. Sharon smiled as she studied the peaceful look on Andy's face.

"We both know if you lay here and admire my good looks all morning, Provenza will more than likely show up at your door." Andy said with his eyes still closed.

Sharon smiled and said, "I was trying not to wake you. How are you feeling?"

"One day at a time. Do we have a case?"

"You don't have a case, I have a case. You are going to stay here and get some more rest." Sharon replied.

"Are you ever going to let me come back to work?" Andy asked her jokingly.

"Ha-ha. The doctor hasn't cleared you yet Andy. So until then you will stay put and recuperate just like you have been. I don't...I can't lose you. You have become so important to me Andy and if I ever lost you…" Sharon's voice caught just thinking about it and Andy quickly pulled her closer to him.

"Hey, that's never going to happen. The blood clot is gone and the Doc said that I'm recovering much faster than she anticipated. So don't worry, whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me."

Andy smiled at Sharon and placed a soft kiss on her lips, instantly improving her mood. She stole one more kiss before reluctantly pulling herself out of the bed and going to get ready for work.

"What would you say to dinner with the squad later?" Sharon yelled to Andy from the shower. "They would all really like to see you."

"If you guys wrap up the case that soon then I would love to." Andy replied from the other side of the shower curtain. "I won't hold my breath though, must be something big if you're being called in on a Sunday."

Sharon turned off the shower and stuck her hand outside of the curtain to grab her towel. After soaking the excess water out of her hair, she wrapped it around her body before stepping out of the tub. Andy had just finished brushing his teeth and he watched her through the mirror.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you here all alone. If I knew for a fact that you weren't well enough to be on your own then I would have asked Rusty, Emily and Ricky to wait a couple more weeks before they took their trip." Sharon said with a hint of guilt in her voice.

"Sharon I'm fine, the kids have had this trip planned for awhile and I've sure enjoyed all of this alone time with you." Andy said as he pulled her into his arms and lightly kissed her forehead. "Nicole is coming to visit today so I'll have some company."

"Alright alright. I'm still going to try and set up dinner later and why don't you call Rusty for me and see if everything is going okay and how he likes Disneyland."

"Yes ma'am." Andy smiled at her and stole one last kiss before she chased him out of the bathroom so she could finish getting ready.

* * *

"I can't tell you the definitive cause of death yet because there is so much trauma here, I don't even know where to start. Poor girl." Dr. Morales told Sharon sadly.

"What's this right here?" She asked, pointing to the young girl's leg.

Dr. Morales looked at her grimly before replying with, "It looks like she was bitten, most likely by a large dog. And then right here, those are drag marks."

Sharon stared at the girl who couldn't have been more than nineteen years old, and took in all of the bruising, cuts and wounds that covered every inch of her body. She wondered how she could possibly explain to the parents what had happened to their little girl. Giving Morales one last sad smile, she walked out of the room and quickly pulled off the gloves and blue scrubs, throwing them in the bin next to the door. Taking a seat at the bench in the hallway, Sharon let out a shaky breath before pulling out her phone and checking for any messages from Andy.

"It's a pretty rough sight isn't it." Provenza said making his way down the hall towards her.

"Lieutenant. Yes, it's not easy to see the loss of life from someone so young and it's worse when it was taken so brutally. Did you find out who she was yet?"

"Yeah...yeah we did. Her name is Hayley Moore, but captain something isn't adding up about what we found. Her car was impounded four days ago and we found her wallet and cell phone inside, but there was never any missing persons report filed. She was only seventeen captain." Provenza told her sadly.

"That is strange Lieutenant. Have we found her parents yet?" Sharon guessed.

"Here's where it gets harder. Her parents live in Houston, Texas. Hayley was attending UCLA which is why she is living here in Los Angeles."

"Okay we need to get the parents here as soon as possible and we need to do it without telling them about Hayley. Can you handle that for me please Lieutenant?" Sharon asked as she stood.

"On it Captain. How's Andy been doing?"

"He's recovering quickly. Before we know it, he'll be right back here with us."

Sharon gave Provenza a small smile before walking towards the door and getting in her car to head back to Parker center.

* * *

Sharon walked into the major crimes unit, immediately sensing the air of foreboding. Looking around, she seen that everyone was hard at work trying to get the horrible person that did this to Hayley.

"Captain!" Looking over she seen detective Sanchez with the phone in his hand.

Making her way over to his desk she said, "Yes Julio what is it."

"I have Provenza on the line, you need to hear this." Sanchez told her.

He quickly put the phone on speaker, as everyone else gathered around the desk, knowing this had to be something important.

"Yes, Lieutenant. Did you find the parents?" Sharon asked.

"I found them alright captain. Turns out, her father is Senator Moore. The most conservative asshole in Texas. I couldn't even get through to him personally and I couldn't find the wife either but I did talk to their housekeeper." Provenza explained to them.

"We need to talk to the parents Lieutenant. I need them here so I can notify them."

"I know captain but we have a bigger problem than that right now. The housekeeper said that the Moore's youngest daughter, Sophie, disappeared a week ago. She had gotten ahold of Hayley a day later and it turns out Sophie came to Los Angeles to stay with her sister."

"How old is Sophie Lieutenant?" Sharon asked grimly.

"She's only fifteen Captain. I'm on my way to Hayley's condo right now, but if she isn't there…"

"Yes I know. We will meet you there soon."

Sharon hung up the phone and looked around the room at her team. She had a terrible feeling that Sophie wouldn't be at the condo but she quickly pushed her feelings back and got to work.

"Alright, we're all heading to Hayley's place and if Sophie isn't there, then our main focus will be to find her. I cannot call this a critical missing because she is fifteen, but we will treat it as one unless there is evidence to prove otherwise. Buzz bring your camera, you're with us. Let's go.

The team quickly picked up what they needed and headed out to Hayley's condo, praying that they would find Sophie there, alive.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please review!**


End file.
